The purpose of this study is to determine how fat contained in a meal is absorbed and stored in body fat in overweight women with and without diabetes before and after treatment expected to result in weight loss and improvement of health problems related to obesity. Analysis of the data indicated we had addressed our hypothesis and a paper has been written and submitted for publication. Because of the problems with cardiac valvular disease induced by fenfluramine/phentermine, we withdrew all volunteers from these medications. Each volunteer is being followed closely to assess whether there is progression or regression of the valvular abnormalities. There was no patient activity during this reporting period. Sample analysis was continued in the Biomedical Mass Spectrometry Core Laboratory.